初雪「first snow」
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: desember 2017, di atas jembatan Sungai Sumida; aku, kau, satu termos cokelat panas, dan kilas balik memori setengah dekade yang lalu; lalu komitmen untuk kembali memulai dari nol. future!AU, junpei/riko


_**Sabtu, 23 Desember 2017**_**. Pukul 17:23**. Hyuuga Junpei mengambil syal_, _sarung tangan_, coat_, dan _boots_-nya, lalu meminta izin kepada ibunya untuk pergi. _"Ingin melihat salju,"_ katanya.

.

.

**初雪「****first snow****」**

**Kuroko no Basket** © Fujimaki Tadatoshi; cover image didapatkan dari tumblr

terinspirasi dari lagu **「****それはやっぱり君でした」**dari **Ninomiya Kazunari **dan **「初雪」**dari **Trignal **(Eguchi Takuya-Kimura Ryouhei-Yonaga Tsubasa)

**warnings:** future!AU. Probably OOC. Pendek. Ngetiknya buru-buru. Kerjaan 3 jam. Galau #iyagitu OK? Jika OK, silakan lanjutkan.

[tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang saya peroleh dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini]

.

.

**Pukul 18:14,** di sebuah jembatan yang terbentang di atas Sungai Sumida. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu tengah merapatkan coat-nya, menghindari udara dingin Desember untuk menjajah tubuhnya lebih dari ini. Hembus angin dingin mengenai wajahnya yang sudah lima tahun tak lagi dihiasi kacamata. Tangannya yang dilapisi sebuah sarung tangan hitam berbahan wol berinteraksi langsung dengan pegangan besi jembatan yang dinginnya terasa sampai menembus sarung tangannya, namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli.

Suara riang kanak-kanak yang tengah membicarakan ramalan cuaca hari ini menjadi semacam eufoni yang menenangkan bagi sepinya dunia Junpei. Intonasi riang yang mereka gunakan ketika membicarakan hadiah Natal yang sebetulnya masih dua hari lagi mereka dapatkan, atau intonasi gembira ketika mengutarakan harapan ingin hari ini turun salju pertama. Pembicaraan tentang salju pertama itu mendadak mengusik ingatan Junpei tentang ramalan cuaca yang didengarnya dari televisi sekitar dua atau tiga jam yang lalu—pria yang dapat cap sebagai pembohong dari seluruh penduduk Jepang itu memang bilang kalau hari ini diperkirakan turun salju pertama. Dan hal itu juga yang membuat ibu Junpei sempat melarang pemuda itu keluar rumah.

"Hari ini turun salju, apa tidak sebaiknya kau tinggal saja di rumah?"

Ibunya mengatakan kalimat itu **pukul 17:24**.

Kalimat yang sama, terlontar setidaknya sekali setahun dalam kurun waktu lima tahun, jadi totalnya Junpei sudah mendengar kalimat ini lima kali dan hal itu cukup untuk membawanya menuju kebosanan.

"Aku tidak akan kenapa-napa, _Kaasan_."

"Tapi akan dingin."

"Aku tidak akan mati kedinginan."

Toh ini masih di Jepang, bukan Antartika—Junpei berani jamin ia tidak akan mati kedinginan, ia punya _coat_-nya yang tebal beserta syal rajutan tangan yang setia menghangatkan dirinya. Kalaupun ia mati, ia yakin sebabnya bukan karena kedinginan.

"Kau terlalu berharap, Junpei. Memangnya kau yakin _ia_ akan kembali lagi?"

Junpei tahu ibunya hanya khawatir, layaknya ibu-ibu lainnya di seluruh dunia yang memiliki seorang putra—namun kata-kata ibunya barusan terlalu menyakitkan. Junpei bukan orang yang apatis, setidaknya untuk urusan _ini_—urusan yang sudah terlalu lama ditinggalkan tanpa penyelesaian. Urusan yang selalu membuatnya setia menunggu tiap salju pertama turun di jembatan Sungai Sumida, meskipun empat tahun belakangan ia pulang dengan tangan kosong, alias tidak ada hasil sama sekali untuk urusannya itu. Tanpa ada konklusi konkrit yang bisa membuatnya lepas dari belenggu urusan itu.

Namun tetap saja hal itu tidak mampu membuat Junpei kehilangan kepercayaannya terhadap 'orang itu'—pihak kedua yang memiliki urusan itu dengannya.

Buktinya Junpei masih berdiri di sini, di tepi jembatan selebar satu buah mobil, menggenggam pagar besi karatan di salah satu sisi jembatan itu. Meninggalkan segala kehangatan yang ia punya di rumahnya—_kotatsu_, teh gandum hangat, dan sup miso buatan ibunya yang terkenal sangat gurih—demi menunggu di atas jembatan ini. Jembatan yang menjadi latar dalam titik balik kehidupannya setengah dekade lalu. Menunggu. Menunggu kedatangan sang aktor lain yang juga turut terlibat dalam lakon itu.

Ah, entah, mungkin ini Junpei yang terlalu baik—masih setia menunggu kedatangan orang yang lima tahun tiada memberinya kabar barang sepatah katapun—atau mungkin, Junpei memang terlalu menyayangi orang itu. Saking sayangnya ia sampai memberinya kesempatan selama satu dekade. Saking sayangnya sampai pada tahap tak ingin kehilangan.

Dan tepat **pukul 19.06**, salju pertama turun, bersamaan dengan sepasang tangan hangat menyentuh tangan kiri Junpei yang tengah menggenggam erat pagar besi berkarat itu. Tangan mungil yang hangat, milik seorang gadis berambut cokelat sebatas bahu yang mengenakan _trench coat_ krem dan masker penutup wajah. Ia tidak bicara sepatah katapun, namun Junpei tahu—orang yang ditunggunya telah datang.

"Lama tidak bertemu," ujar Junpei serak. Tenggorokannya terlalu sesak oleh rasa rindu.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Ia membuka sarung tangan Junpei, dan membuat pemuda itu merasakan dinginnya salju pertama yang tengah turun melalui kulit telapak tangannya yang terbuka. Junpei berjengit karena dingin yang menyengat itu, lalu sang gadis kembali memakaikan sarung tangan wol hitam itu pada sang pemuda.

"Salju pertama…" Junpei bergumam. "Kau… kau menepati janjimu, Riko…"

* * *

_**Jum'at, 21 Desember 2012,**_** pukul 16.33**. Di _gymnasium_ Seirin Koukou, dimana tim basket masih berlatih untuk kejuaraan Winter Cup yang tengah berlangsung. Beberapa berlatih _dunk_. Ada juga yang berlatih _passing_. Ada juga yang berlari seratus keliling karena bercanda terus sepanjang latihan. Hyuuga Junpei sendiri, saat itu—masih berkacamata—sedang men-_dribble_ santai sebuah bola sambil menghitung sudah berapa keliling sang terhukum—Koganei dan Kagami—berlari mengelilingi _court_. Di sisinya berdiri sang _coach_ yang tengah memperhatikan gaya permainan anggota lain yang tengah berlatih _passing_ dengan cermat. Tatap matanya tajam, dan otaknya sibuk menganalisis gaya permainan mereka.

"Kalau misalnya kita mengadakan _training camp_ lagi, menurutmu bagaimana, Kapten?"

"Eh?" Junpei mengernyitkan alis mendengar kalimat dari sang pelatih barusan. "Kenapa?"

"Aku masih merasa ada yang belum matang dari gaya bermain mereka… entah apa," sang pelatih yang masih berstatus siswi kelas 3 di Seirin Koukou itu mengutarakan alasannya. "Aku takut mereka tidak akan siap menghadapi lawan kita berikutnya—lawan kita masih jauh lebih kuat dibanding kita, kalau dilihat dari _track record_ kita melawan Touou pun, aku masih sangat ragu apakah kita bisa menang atau tidak… tim mereka bertambah kuat dalam setiap pertandingan."

"Sekarang musim dingin lho, pelatih. Rasanya tidak mungkin mengadakan _training camp_, bukan begitu?" tanya sang kapten retoris. "Kalau aku pribadi, aku percaya pada tim kita. Jika tim lawan bertambah kuat, aku yakin tim kita pun berkembang."

"Aku tahu…" Aida Riko menggembungkan pipinya. "Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa tenang, Kapten…"

Junpei meletakkan tangannya di atas pundak Riko, lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak mungil itu seolah ingin menenangkan. "Aku percaya. Kau yang pelatih juga harus percaya, dong."

"Emm… baiklah… kucoba untuk percaya," ujar Riko, masih bernada terpaksa.

"Dan Pelatih, kau ingat sesuatu?"

"Hah?" manik Riko membulat. "Ingat apa?"

"Kau punya utang padaku. Cokelat panas."

"AH! IYA!" seru Riko sambil menepuk dahinya. Benar juga—ia menjanjikan segelas cokelat panas untuk Junpei seminggu lalu, ketika acara menonton mereka batal dan Riko menjanjikan segelas cokelat panas resep rahasianya untuk menebus dosa. Riko memang tak bisa memasak—suatu keajaiban ketika setahun lalu ia mencoba-coba membuat cokelat panas dan hasilnya cokelat panas itu menjadi adiksi tersendiri untuk seluruh anggota tim basket Seirin. "Bagaimana kalau hari Minggu kubawakan untukmu?"

Junpei tersenyum simpul. "Boleh. Sekalian melihat salju pertama, kalau begitu…"

Riko terdiam—ah, benar juga. Salju pertama diramalkan akan turun lusa, hari Minggu malam. Riko mengangguk dengan wajah sedikit bersemu merah—pikiran akan kencan romantis di bawah indahnya salju pertama dengan cangkir cokelat di genggaman cukup untuk membuat darahnya naik ke areal pipinya, membuat sepuhan warna merah muncul di wajah manis Aida Riko.

"Jam tujuh malam, kalau begitu?" tanya Riko.

"Boleh—KOGANEI, SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU BERHENTI? TAMBAH 30 KELILING LAGI!" teriakan Junpei yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Riko terlonjak sejenak. " –aku tunggu di jembatan Sungai Sumida, ya?"

"Um!"

* * *

Riko terdiam. Dibukanya masker yang menutupi wajahnya, dan kini terlihat sebuah bekas luka abadi yang menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya, juga uap berwarna putih residu proses respirasinya—rasanya tak lengkap musim dingin tanpa terlihatnya uap yang khas itu, bukan begitu? Tangan mungil Riko memasukkan masker yang baru dilepasnya itu ke dalam tas tangan cokelat yang dibawanya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah termos alumunium dari sana. Termos itu diletakkannya di atas telapak tangan Junpei yang terbuka.

"Aku selalu membuatnya," gumam Riko dengan suara tertahan—tertahan oleh gundukan rasa sesak, sepi, dan rindu yang bertumpuk di benaknya. "Aku campurkan dengan kayumanis… kesukaan Junpei… tapi… tidak ada yang minum… selama empat tahun ini…"

"…Riko…"

"Aku minta maaf—aku minta maaf, Junpei…" isak tangis Riko kini tak tertahankan. Bulir-bulir air mata satu persatu mulai mengaliri pipinya. "Semua salahku…"

"Riko—"

Tangan kanan Junpei harus menggapai selama beberapa saat dulu sebelum menemukan pundak Riko, lalu menepuknya—seperti yang biasa ia lakukan untuk menenangkan gadis itu. Sementara tangan kiri Junpei menggapai tangan Riko yang tengah menggenggam termos berisi cokelat panas itu—dirasakannya sedikit sensasi tremor ketika tangan mungil itu ia sentuh.

Ia tahu, tahu persis apa yang Riko rasakan.

Karena ia juga merasakannya—perasaan sesak, sesal, dan kesepian yang Riko alami. Perasaan takut akan penolakan yang bisa jadi akan mereka terima.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, mereka tak bisa lari dari kenyataan itu, bahwa insiden lima tahun yang lalu telah membawa hidup mereka ke titik seratus delapan puluh derajat yang membuat mereka harus rela melepas sesuatu yang sangat penting bagi mereka pergi untuk selamanya—namun Junpei, saat itu, bersumpah tidak akan pernah melepas Riko.

* * *

_[ Meskipun mereka rela—siapa bilang sesal itu tak pernah ada?_

_Toh sampai sekarang, Junpei dan Riko pun masih berandai-andai—seandainya saat itu aku patuh.]_

* * *

_**Minggu, 23 Desember 2012**_**, pukul 17:47**, rumah keluarga Aida. Wangi cokelat panas sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sebagian dari cokelat panas itu sudah terkemas aman dalam sebuah termos alumunium bervolume 500 mililiter, sebagiannya lagi masuk dalam mug sang ayah. Tak lupa Riko menaburkan kayumanis ke dalam cokelat panas yang berada dalam termos—Junpei menyukai rasa kayumanis dalam cokelat panas ala Riko ini. Riko sendiri pun sudah berdandan cantik—dipakainya jaket _furry_ warna cokelat manis yang hanya ia keluarkan dari lemari dalam kesempatan-kesempatan tertentu. Usai memasukkan termosnya ke dalam tas, Riko bergegas menuju pintu depan—namun perjalanannya terhalang oleh suara sang ayah.

"Mau kemana, Riko?"

"Tadi siang aku sudah izin, kan?" Riko menjawab dengan pertanyaan lain. "Aku mau ketemu teman."

"Lebih baik kau bantu _Tousan_ di sini," keluh ayahnya. "Bantu aku perbaiki keran, kerannya bocor."

Riko memutar mata. "Aku sudah janji, _Tousan_…."

"Di luar dingin lho, Riko."

"Aku sudah besar, oke? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." tanpa kembali memandang ke arah ayahnya, Riko berlalu menuju pintu depan. "Aku sudah sisakan cokelat panasnya di meja."

_BLAM. _

Tak sepatah kata '_ittekimasu_' pun yang terucap.

* * *

_**Minggu, 23 Desember 2012**_**, pukul 17:24**, rumah keluarga Hyuuga.

"Kemana lagi kau, Junpei?"

Junpei mengeluh.

"Aku ada janji dengan teman, _Kaasan_. Bukannya aku sudah bilang tadi siang…"

Kini ganti ibunya yang mengeluh.

"Dingin-dingin begini jangan keluyuran, Junpei. Bukankah kau sedang ada pertandingan? Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?"

"_Kaasan_, aku tidak akan semudah itu sakit hanya karena keluar rumah jam segini. Dulu seingatku, _Kaasan_ tidak pernah protes kalau aku pergi malam-malam, tapi kenapa sekarang malah melarang?"

Tak ada jawaban, dan Junpei memutuskan untuk menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk pergi.

"Aku pergi dulu."

* * *

_[ Apa yang akan terjadi kalau mereka patuh saat itu?_

_Mungkin, roda takdir akan berputar ke arah sebaliknya ]_

* * *

_**Minggu, 23 Desember 2012**_**, pukul 19:06. **Pengendara mabuk melintas di salah satu jembatan yang membelah Sungai Sumida. Mobilnya tak terkontrol. Melindas apapun yang ada di dekatnya. Termasuk sepasang insan yang tak bisa menghindar—saat ambulans datang, kondisi mereka sudah tak karuan, ceceran darah bersatu dengan tumpahan cokelat panas, menghiasi jalan aspal yang belum lagi seluruhnya tertutup sepuhan putih dari butiran salju.

Sang gadis mendapatkan sesuatu dan sang pemuda kehilangan sesuatu.

Bekas luka yang tak bisa hilang terpatri nyaris menutupi setengah wajah sang gadis, sementara sang pemuda kehilangan penglihatannya.

* * *

_[ Dan sejak saat itu, lima tahun berlalu tanpa ada kontak satu sama lain—bahkan sepatah katapun kabar tak pernah diterima masing-masing._

_Keduanya mengundurkan diri dari _cinta_ mereka—basket._

_Untuk selanjutnya menjalani hidup sebagai orang yang terkungkung masa lalu ]_

* * *

"Mau beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi, Riko?"

"Eh?"

Riko mendongak, menatap manik yang kosong itu.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak memberikan kesempatan, Junpei… dan kau tahu aku terlalu pengecut."

"Kau pikir kenapa aku mau memberimu kesempatan?"

"..kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak mau kehilangan sesuatu yang penting bagiku lagi."

* * *

_[ kita sempat 'berakhir' di saat salju pertama,_

_tak bisakah kita memulainya lagi di saat salju pertama juga? ]_

* * *

"Cantik sekali…"

Riko menggumam.

Pemandangan yang kini tengah dilihat Riko memang sangat cantik. Permukaan sungai yang beku memantulkan kerlip lampu-lampu kota Tokyo yang semarak, di saat salju pertama yang turun menyepuh atap-atap rumah dan pucuk-pucuk pohon dengan warna putih yang cantik. Dan Riko memang menyukainya, pemandangan yang menenangkan ini. Riko suka salju, dan selalu suka. Meskipun ia pernah kehilangan sesuatu di bawah salju ini, rasa sukanya terhadap salju, tak akan pernah hilang.

"Apanya yang cantik?"

"Eh…" Riko sadar ia keceplosan—takut akan menyinggung perasaan Junpei yang tak bisa melihatnya, ia menjawab dengan takut-takut. "…pemandangannya."

"Begitukah?"

"…Bagiku sih cantik."

_**Sabtu, 23 Desember 2017, pukul 19:20.**_

"Bagiku Riko lebih cantik."

Oh Tuhan, bolehkah Riko menangis sekarang?

"…bodoh." gumam Riko. "Tapi… terima kasih."

Gadis itu menggamit tangan Junpei, lalu menggenggamnya erat, seolah tidak mau melepasnya lagi, membuat sang pemuda tersenyum simpul. Dan mereka terus berdiri di sana, menikmati reuni setelah setengah dekade berpisah, di bawah butir-butir salju pertama yang menyepuh pucuk kepala mereka dengan warna putihnya yang lembut dan menenangkan.

**.**

**.**

**fin**

**.**

**.**

**a/n:** aneh. oke terima kasih saya tau. orz. HEYAAAA *headbangketembok

...amg teppei maapin lo btw orz ini saya galau mau teppei/riko atau junpei/riko orz dasar ot3 #ngek dan akhirnya saya putusin... junpei/riko aja mengingat ini pair yang paling pertama saya suka XD this fandom need moar riko-sama yoooo #biasedriko #maap

ini idenya—dari lagu, oke. Saya saranin kalo mau denger lagu yang asli galau, itu yang _Sore wa Yappari Kimi Deshita_-nya Ninomiya Kazunari. Itu… tentang seseorang yang ditinggal mati orz. Terus dipaduin sama _Hatsuyuki_-nya Trignal. Itu lagunya bittersweet sih, liriknya tentang orang kesepian tapi dinyanyiin seiyuu-seiyuu lucu, gimana saya nggak fuwafuwa dengernya. Btw Eguchi Takuya (salah satu anggota Trignal, penyanyi Hatsuyuki, dan seiyuunya Koga) semakin ganteng dari hari ke hari orz *pelukin Koga* /apadahlu


End file.
